


adore

by annmaterasu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annmaterasu/pseuds/annmaterasu
Summary: suigetsu felt like it was a pain in the ass, but he knew it was all worth it.





	adore

it was before the fight with the so-called shin uchiha when suigetsu realized something.

 

sasuke, naruto, and two young women came to visit one of orochimaru's hideouts. at that time, sasuke was looking for orochimaru when they came across juugo and suigetsu.

 

suigetsu could still remember the raven-haired girl, also known as the daughter of sasuke, asking him if he knew the red-haired woman standing beside her father in the photograph she was holding. otherwise known as karin.

 

he told sarada that karin was currently at a different hideout.

 

suigetsu was curious as to why sarada would look for karin. a sad look from sarada was the only response he received.

 

so he decided to help her. suigetsu led the both of them inside a laboratory in the hideout, one of karin's. there, he collected a sample of sarada's saliva, and he also gathered the umbilical cord hidden in one of karin's drawers. suigetsu promptly believed it was karin's.

 

_"perfect match!"_ came the answer from the computer monitor.

 

both suigetsu and sarada were genuinely surprised. "woah! i didn't know sasuke was that much of a scummy bastard!" exclaimed suigetsu. sarada, on the other hand, only stayed silent.

 

the moment sarada started to tear up, suigetsu then felt like he made a mistake. he couldn't help but wonder what he had done. didn't sarada want to know the results of the test? after all, she was the one who asked for it.

 

then the seventh hokage barged inside the room. naruto was glaring at him, and as much as suigetsu sounded like an asshole, he grabbed the opportunity to leave a sobbing sarada to an annoyed naruto in the lab. he doesn't understand why sarada looked upset. he only agreed to help her.

 

after sasuke, naruto, sarada, and cho-cho (if suigetsu could remember correctly) left the hideout, that was when karin finally came. she was yelling a string of curses directed at suigetsu as soon as she heard his explanation of the incident and his encounter with sarada earlier.

 

"you idiot! sarada really is sakura and sasuke's daughter! i was the one who delivered sarada when sakura went into labor! that umbilical cord wasn't mine!" karin scoffed at him, her voice dripping with irritation.

 

suigetsu immediately felt embarrassed and cringed at himself for assuming such things. he should've asked karin before about the things concerning her. now, he felt like a complete idiot.

 

"i'm sorry! i didn't know! i thought..." came suigetsu's reply. karin gave him a hard punch, her face twisting into a scowl. though suigetsu liquified himself in time as karin's punch reached him, he still felt the pain of it. he yelped.

 

"apologize to sarada, you prick!"

 

"i will, i will!" he replied, feeling sorry.

 

karin sighed in dismay and suigetsu could hear a faint whisper of,  _"geez, this fucking water monster."_

 

suigetsu rested his hand on his hip then shouted, "you used to be so crazy about sasuke before!" followed by a release of chuckle. karin scowled at him while she muttered, "idiot."

 

suigetsu hummed playfully.

 

"does that mean you've moved on from him?" he mumbled afterwards.

 

at his statement, karin's eyes shot at him in surprise. then she quickly avoided his stare, her eyebrows creasing in sadness while looking lost with her thoughts. that was when suigetsu _safely_ assumed to himself that maybe, even after all these years, karin's feelings for their former leader and team mate had never faltered.

 

instead, she only came to accept the fact that sasuke  _does_ love sakura, and not her. at the very least, she's happy that sasuke had finally found what he has been looking for all these years.

 

happiness. home. contentment. and most of all, love.

 

suigetsu sighed, a ghost of a smile painted on his lips. a realization struck him as he continued to stare at the redhead.  _well, karin's one heck of a woman. i should never have loved someone who's not done loving another. sue me._ he mused to himself.  _but i could try._

 

he never would've thought that he'd finally get the chance to hear the sweetest _'yes!'_ coming directly from her after putting up with her crazy and ridiculous antics, and of course, trying to win her _goddamned_ heart for three long years. to suigetsu, it was a pain in the ass, but it was worth it. after all, he adores that crazy woman very, very much.

**Author's Note:**

> a short about suigetsu and karin. man, i love them so much. hope you guys liked it, at least~


End file.
